pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Zły (postać)
Król Zły (eng. The Lich) jest głównym przeciwnikiem oraz wrogiem Finna i Jake'a. thumb|Zły w wodzie thumb|326px|Zły w skórze Billego Wygląd Król Zły jest potężnym nieumarłym znanym jako Lisz (ang.lich). Jest on niezwykle inteligentny i przebiegły jak przystało na pradawne zło. W swej orginalnej formie ma postać szkieleta na którym trzymają się resztki rozkładającej się skóry, oczy złego jak u tradycyjnych liczów dawno uległy rozkładowi dlatego w jego pustych oczodołach jaśnieją złowrogie zielone światła. Wzroście dorównuje Billemu, więc jest prawdziwym olbrzymem prawdopodobnie mierzy 4-5 metrów. Na głowie nosi żelazną koronę nałożoną na kaptur, z jego głowy wyrastają dwa rogi z których prawy został odcięty. Początkowo wydaje się że rogi są częścią korony, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się widać że wyrastają bezpośrednio z czaszki króla. Widać to też gdy Zły przywdziewa skórę Billego lub opętuje Jake'a. Przed walką z Billy'm miał dwa całe rogi. Nosi szatę do stóp w ziemistych kolorachi i beżową pelerynę spiętą złotą broszą z rubinami i łańcuchem z małych kości. Jest jedną z niewielu postaci posiadających pięć palców. Wydaję się że Król Zły nie przywiązuje się do wyglądu ciała i jest ono dla niego tylko naczyniem które kształtuje i wykorzystuje jak chce. Umiejętności Ponieważ jest królem, czarnoksiężnikiem i władcą umarłych jego moce są niemal nieograniczone. - Potężna zdolność nekromancji może wskrzesić wiernych mu nieumarłych bez wypowiadania zaklęć, a nawet nie musi być w pobliżu aby ich kontrolować. - Potrafi wysysać życie samym dotykiem, ziemia po jego przejściu staje się spalona, roślinność martwa, a woda zanieczyszczona i zatruta. - Zdolność do lotu i zmiany we mgłę. - Zdolności do kontroli i manipulacji umysłu Król Zły potrafi rzucać zaklęcia, dzięki którym jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ofiarą i wydawać jej polecenia. Korona i kolczyki jakie posiada Królewna Balonowa są w stanie uchronić noszącego od zaklęć. - Potrafi używać czarów destrukcyjnych. Najczęściej miota we wrogów demonicznymi zielonymi płomieniami. Płomienie te nie są zwykłym ogniem i mają jedną słabość: nie są w stanie zabić osoby która ma przedmiot, w którego przelano wielkie emocje np. przyjażń i miłość. - Opętywanie. Ponieważ Zły nie jest ani istotą śmiertelną ani w pełni materialną jest zdolny do przyswojenia sobie czyjegoś ciała. Zdolność ta zależy od mocy Króla Złego jak i siły ofiary. Osłabiona królewna po upadku była łatwym celem jak i słaby Ślimak, z kolei Billy musiał zostać przez niego najpierw zabity. - NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆ! Króla nie można zabić, jedynie uwięzić. Po zniszczeniu jego cielesnej formy traci część mocy, ale jego dusza pozostaje nienaruszona i może podporzątkować sobie słabe istoty. thumb|Zły jako Ślimak Zamiary Jedynym celem Króla Złego jest uśmiercene całego życia w krainie Ooo. Próbował tego dokonać już w czasach Billego, ale Billy pokonał go i uwięził w żywicy drzewa w Słodkim Królestwie. Ale kiedy Finn i Jake złożyli mu wizytę po wizji Królewny Balonowej, Zły uwolnił się. Po założeniu kolczyków na głowy Finn, Jake i Królewna polecieli bańką mydlaną w głąb drzewa. Po dotarciu na miejsce Królewna opowiadała chłopcom o Królu. Wtedy z plecaka Finna wyszedł "Machający ślimak ". Król Zły przejął nad nim kontrolę poprzez zaklęcie i kazał mu rozbić żywicę. Wtedy Zły się uwolnił. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Śmiertelne Zło zostaje powstrzymany a Finn niszczy jego ciało, w odcinku Śmiertelny Upadek okazuje się że Zły wstąpił wthumb|left|Zły w ciele Balonowej ciało nieprzytomnej Królewny Balonowej. Obecna Sytuacja Powrócił w czwartym sezonie. Pod koniec odcinka "The Lich" wypowiada życzenie które przenosi go do innego wymiaru bez istot żywych. Natomiast w odcinku "Pies Jake"("Jake The Dog") zostaje powstrzymany przed wypowiedzeniem tego życzenia.W tym samym odcinku widzimy go w postaci ślimaka, w którego postać wcielił się w odcinku ,,Śmiertelne Zło" i ,,Śmiertelny Upadek" Ciekawostki *W odcinku Finn the Human wypowiada on życzenie by wszelkie istoty żywe zostały zniszczone. *W odcinku Król Zły zabija on Billiego i "ubiera" jego skórę by się zamaskować. *W odcinku Król Zły Finn i Jake nieświadomie (myśląc, że to Billy) pomagają Królowi dostać się do wymiaru, w którym mieszka Prismo. *Król Zły potrafi opętać istoty żywe, które nie mają przy sobie ochronnych klejnotów (lub przedmiotu wykonanego z milosci lub przyjazni np swetra od Królewny balonowej który dostaje w odcinku Śmiertelne Zło) *Prawdopodobnie odpowiada za upadek ludzkości i Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. Świadczy o tym fakt, że w rzeczywistości, w której by nie istniał ludzie by przetrwali. *Jest on pierwszym największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo, drugim jest Ogniowa Królewna, a trzecim Gieniu (Finn i Jake są rozpatrywani). *Jest jednym z największych lęków Finna. *Twórcy PnP zmienili jego projekt, ponieważ był za mało przerażający. *Zły prawdopodobnie był człowiekiem, gdyż widać kawałki ciała i ubrania które wystaje zza płaszcza. *Kiedy wchodzi w ciało alternatywnego Jake'a ma inną czaszkę, jest wydłużona, a rogi zakręcaja sie do tyłu. *W odcinku "Król Zły" na początku, kiedy Billy się śmieje można zaobserwować jak w jednym krótkim momencie jest to Król Zły. *Król Zły w odcinku "Jake The Dog" zostaje zamknięty w innym wymiarze z Prismo. *W wizji Królewny Balonowej pojawia sie z oboma rogami i płonącym dzyndzlem na czubku głowy. *W odcinku Ecape from Citadel odzyskuje pierwotny wygląd - dwómetrowego tłustego dziecka z rogami Galeria Images-8-.jpeg|Zły zdziwiony tym że Finn przeżył jego atak. Images-7-.jpeg|Wychodzi z wyobraźni Finn'a. Images-6-.jpeg|W wyobraźni Finn'a. 5009529289 c2f11fc81d-1-.jpg Lich king fire.png|Stary projekt złego rzucającego czary 640px-Lich king concept.jpg|Stary projekt złego Lichbilli.png Lich.jpg BalonowaiKrolZly.png|Król Zły i Królewna Balonowa piją razem herbatę (w śnie Finn'a) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Szkielety Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Władcy